Assassination of Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze
The Assassination of Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze is a major event that takes place in the game Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. It sees the Atlas Corporation going to Santorini, Greece to assassinate KVA leader Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze. Taking Control of a KVA Safehouse and Taking Down Hades' Double The first step in getting to Hades was taking control of a local KVA safehouse in the city. Atlas members Ilona and Mitchell stealthily kill a KVA Key-Man to gain access to the safehouse and takes his key card. They infiltrate the safehouse, clearing it out before they put their equipment on. After getting set up, Ilona launches the Sniper Drone, which Mitchell then takes control of. Mitchell's Sniper Drone then flies to Hades' meeting building, where he gets eyes on. Alpha Team, lead by Gideon arrives in a white box truck, where the drone takes out a guard while Alpha Team takes the others. After giving sniper cover to Alpha Team as they slowly reached Hades' conference room, Alpha Team gets ready to breach Hades' room. Mitchell snipes Hades, and Alpha Team breaches the room. Gideon does a retina scan, but it's revealed to be a body double. Suddenly, a bomb on the double explodes, killing one of the Alpha Team members. Gideon and the other member escape with some support of the Sniper Drone, but it gets shot down and it crashes into the conference hall. Chasing Hades' Convoy, Evading a KVA Sniper and Killing the Real Hades Ilona and Mitchell then escape the safehouse while engaging heavy KVA resistance. Torres gets eyes on Hades' convoy, but gets shot by a KVA sniper, wounding him. As Ilona starts to open a door, the sniper shoots the door, causing Mitchell and Ilona to run from the sniper as it pinned them down. They then engage a KVA drone patrol and destroy it, before entering a restaurant and finding a wounded Torres. Torres tells them to find Rivers, who has a stinger as he then gets shot in the head by the KVA sniper. Mitchell secures the stinger and kills the sniper, allowing them to proceed. They set up an ambush position near the city exit, where they then stop Hades' convoy. After engaging heavy KVA resistance, they reach Hades' car. Mitchell is about to drag him out of the wreck as a KVA truck arrives and smashes Mitchell into a nearby gate. Ilona comes to Mitchell's aid, but gets ambushed by Hades. Ilona and Hades engages in hand-to-hand combat as Mitchell stuggles to grab an Atlas 45, but it gets pushed away. As Hades is about to finish off Ilona, Mitchell comes up to Hades and grabs him, but Hades grabs his knife and stabs Mitchell's left arm. Since it was a fake arm, Mitchell takes the knife from his arm and slits Hades' throat. As Ilona gets Mitchell from the wreck, she confirms that it's the real Hades. However, Hades comes to and tells them "He... knows. Irons... knows..." after giving them a data chip before dying. Ilona then wonders what Irons knows. Category:Conflicts